Ya no
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Tenían sentimientos desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero el miedo los obligaba a acobardarse. En época navideña observarían la nieve caer y reirían todos juntos. Pero su corazón no era capaz. Sakura se encontraba en una tormenta eterna; sabía que era casi imposible salir de ella. Kakashi estaba decidido a tomar de la mano a la pelirrosa y ayudarla a salir. Ya no cometerían más errores.


_**Aquí traigo tu segundo regalo, espero que te guste porque será la primera vez que escribo con esta parejaxD. Así que disfrútalo y espero que lo haya hecho bien:3**_

 _ **Amigo Secreto:**_ _ **Ardalus**_

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad y Felices Fiestas a todos!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Amigo Secreto del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **Tanto flashbakcs, como palabras o frases que quiero destacar, estarán en cursiva.**_

 _ **La canción con la que os recomiendo leer será**_ _The Story Of Us – Taylor Swift._

 _ **Que os guste; que te guste, Ardalus.**_

* * *

 **K** _&_ **S**

* * *

.

.

 **Ya no**

.

.

Era la Fiesta de Navidad en Konoha, en el mes de Diciembre; después la Guerra.

Por fin se había acabado aquella tortura, y ahora —después de tres meses— todo iba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco. Sakura estaba feliz por ello. Estaba feliz porque todos, tras sufrir el primer mes, iban recuperando su sonrisa. Ahora todos parecían estar mucho mas felices.

 _Sobre todo ella._

Sasuke y Naruto estaban ambos vivos, en la villa; en aquella fiesta. Se alegraba de verlos felices, de ver por fin de vuelta a Sasuke. Era un verdadero alivio que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran vivos —aunque hubieran perdido un brazo—. Sonrió al ver a su maestra hablando con los Kages, a Ino-cerda comportándose como una colegiala delante de Sai, a Naruto y a Sasuke hablando con Hinata y Kiba —había algo raro ahí—, a Shikamaru, obviamente, hablaba con Chouji… y Temari. Shino se encontraba hablando con Lee, TenTen y Kankuro.

Algunas charlas mas sucedían, pero a ella no le hacía falta mirarlas.

Se echó un poco de más de alcohol en su copa, y sonrió al sentir una presencia _muy_ conocida a su lado. Le miró de reojo; cuando observó como él la miraba de igual manera, para después sonreírla y marcharse, Sakura se sonrojó. Llevó su mirada al lado contrario de la sala —aun él escondiéndose sabía que la había sonreído.

La pelirrosa maldecía, ¿acaso no podía ser mas discreta? Por suerte aun no se había dado cuenta nadie —excepto Ino, pero bueno, ella era su mejor amiga—. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir por Sasuke, de babear por aquel Uchiha. Eso ocurrió justo en el momento en el que su Sensei, el maestro y líder del Equipo 7 la había sonreído, la había ayudado; apoyado cuando Sasuke la fallaba una y otra vez.

Sí, ella se había enamorado perdidamente de Kakashi Hatake.

¿Acaso aquello estaba mal? ¿Acaso no podía enamorarse de quien quisiera? Pero maldición, estaba tan harta de ocultarse; de ser aquella que soñaba con abrazarlo y besarlo; pero nunca llevaba a cabo sus sueños. Quizás por miedo al qué dirán, por miedo a ser repudiada. O quizás, por miedo al rechazo. Al fin y al cabo, estaría loca si pensaba que un profesor que le sacaba 14 años sintiera algo por ella. Aunque Ino la apoyaba, siempre la sonreía y la abrazaba sabiendo lo que sentía, y sabiendo que su amiga quizás jamás podría hacerlo público.

Sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros desnudos, a causa del vestido largo y rojo, de escote palabra de honor con una raja a lo largo de su pierna izquierda, que llevaba. Éste iba combinado con las sandalias de tacón negro con purpurina que brillaban al igual que su vestido. Su pelo estaba suelto, dejando ver esa frente que según Ino era preciosa.

—Hey, te vi un poco sola y me dije que era un poco cruel que siguieras así —Sakura sonrió, entregando un vaso con alcohol a su amiga; ésta le sonrió—. Sakura, estás preciosa lo sabías, ¿no?

—Habló, la que no deja de atraer miradas. ¿Qué te echó Sai en la copa?

—¡Eh! —La dio un suave codazo, el cual hizo que ambas rieran. Ino observó como tras darse la vuelta, su amiga no dejaba de observar a aquel que iba vestido con un traje negro con camisa blanca y pajarita que le hacia verse extremadamente sexy. Sonrió, bebiendo de su copa—. Se ve que está muy bueno en ese traje, ¿cierto? No entiendo como no te tiras sobre él, aun.

—Es algo que no te puedo negar, se le ve jodidamente guap… ¡Ino! —Exclamó sonrojada, apartando la mirada de su amiga.

La rubia se rió, notando como Kakashi le dirigía una pequeña y casi imperceptible mirada a su amiga. Ino levantó una ceja, gratamente sorprendida. Así que… la rubia sonrió, decidida a lanzar a su amiga de una vez por todas.

—Sakura, la Guerra se ha acabado. Sasuke está de vuelta en la villa y tú ya no lo amas. Todos estamos empezando a vivir al fin. Es hora de que te centres en ti misma de una vez, ¿no crees?

Ino la dio un beso en la frente, alejándose de ella y abrazando a Sai por la espalda, quien se encontraba hablando con el propio Kakashi. Sakura la observó atentamente, con ambas cejas levantadas, pero muy consciente a lo que se refería su amiga. ¿Pero como hacerlo? ¿Cómo dejar de temer? ¿Como obtener lo que tantas veces había soñado?, ¿cómo demostrarle que Sasuke era el pasado y que era él ahora el presente?

Observó como Kakashi la miraba y se dirigía hacia ella tras hablar con Ino y Sai. Su rubia amiga le guiñó un ojo, y Sakura, sonrojándose, se bebió su copa de un trago. No pudo evitar recordar una de tantas veces que Kakashi le había ayudado…

— _¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?_

 _La pelirrosa giró su cabeza, se encontraba sentada en el césped frente a la cascada donde ahora entrenaba Naruto día tras día. Desde aquel lugar donde estaba el rubio entrenando —justo a unos pasos de la cascada— no la notaría. Aunque no pudo negar que el ver a su Sensei ahí le sorprendió._

— _Solo pensaba, Kakashi-Sensei. ¿Cómo le va a Naruto con el entrenamiento?_

 _Kakashi no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que Sakura ocultaba la mayor y se escondía bajo esa especie de coraza tonta que había creado a causa de la marcha de Sasuke. Suspiró, no la dejaría esconderse._

— _Avanza mucho en poco tiempo, algo propio de él —ambos sonrieron—. ¿Y como te va a ti, Sakura? —Ella no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos tan grandes como eran, sorprendida por la perspicacia de su maestro—. Si quieres hacer que los demás te vean fuerte puedes conseguirlo, pero no pretendas que los que te conocemos nos lo creamos. Naruto esta preocupado por ti, ya me lo ha dicho varias veces. Ino también; al igual que yo —Sakura se giró a mirarlo, notoriamente sorprendida; también se encontraba sentado en la hierba—. ¿A qué esperas?_

— _No lloraré mas, si es lo que pretende, Sensei —pronunció frunciendo el ceño. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas dobladas—. Así que si solo ha venido para…_

— _No, sé que no lo harás —habló interrumpiéndola—. Solo te recuerdo lo que una vez le recordé a Naruto: todos en el Equipo 7 somos igual de tercos, pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros. No olvides eso nunca, Sakura._

 _Ella no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en esa posición mientras sintió que él se levantaba y posaba —por unos segundos— una mano en su cabeza, para retirarse de allí segundos después. Sakura levantó la cabeza y observó de reojo como se marchaba, rezando porque su maestro no oyera los estridentes latidos de su corazón._

Agitó su cabeza, maldiciéndose al recordar que en ese momento comenzó a verle no como su compañero, ni como Shinobi ni como maestro; comenzó a verlo como Kakashi Hatake. Se giró hacia la ventana de la sala, observando la nieve que caía sobre Konoha con tanta fuerza que le hacia preguntarse si acaso era demasiado tarde para parar la tormenta, para frenar sus errores que caían uno a uno, como los copos de nieve contra el suelo.

Deseaba ser capaz de repararlos, de salir de esa tormenta y ser feliz, pensar en sí misma por fin, como ya le había dicho Ino. ¿Pero acaso podría? Apretó sus puños, maldiciéndose por ser aun tan cobarde. Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, como fuera. Ya no dejaría que nadie mas se marchara de su lado; _ya no_ volvería a cometer el mismo error. Ella quería hacerlo.

 _Quería escribir el próximo capitulo._

—Hola Sakura... Ino me dijo que estarías aquí —el peliplateado se puso a su lado, mirando también por la ventana.

—Hola, Kakashi-Sensei —de nuevo retornaba a lo que sentía cuando estaba enamorada de Sasuke, solo que está vez, esos latidos hacían meses que no paraban cada vez que estaba cerca de su maestro.

—Hay una gran tormenta fuera.

—Si, eso parece… —necesitaba estar tranquila para hacerlo, ahora no podía—. Bueno voy a al baño, Sensei…

Kakashi se sorprendió por la clara evasiva, siempre había sabido observar e interpretar las acciones de su alumna. Era un libro abierto para él, quizás porque no podía dejarla sola. Quizás porque… era _ella_. La tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se moviera, a lo que Sakura se sorprendió. Miró la mano de él tomando su muñeca. Kakashi la miraba a los ojos, a la vez que ella subía la mirada a verlo; se sonrojó.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte, Sakura.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó ella, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por librarse del agarre suave pero firme de él.

—Seré el próximo Hokage… —expresó soltándola del agarre al que la tenía sumida, y revolviéndose con la otra mano el pelo—. Quería que lo supieras.

Por supuesto el Hatake no la dijo que solo se lo había dicho por ahora a ella, ni siquiera Naruto, Sasuke o Sai lo sabían —Gai no contaba, era su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo—. Frunció el ceño al ver como ella apartaba la mirada, no pudo evitar descifrar lo que ella ocultaba: de nuevo esa maldita coraza. ¿Por qué?

—Me alegro Kakashi-Sensei. Aunque ahora debería ser Kakashi-Sama, ¿no? —Pudo observar su ligera sonrisa, que a los segundos se borró—. Nos vemos después.

Está vez no pudo impedirla que se marchase. La vio pasando entre los diferentes Shinobi, llegando a la puerta de la sala en la que se celebraba esa fiesta de Navidad en la Mansión Hokage. Sus sentidos de Ninja pudieron avisarle que ella había salido por la puerta, no le hizo falta escucharla abrirse ni cerrarse, lo supo; supo que ella no solo había salido de la sala, sino que había salido de la Mansión.

El hombre no pudo evitar preocuparse, apartando la mirada hacia el suelo, viendo algo en el suelo donde antes pisaba Sakura. Observando un lazo rojo corto y desecho; de las dos puntas finales colgaban dos campanillas desgastadas, pero que aun sonaban. Se agachó y lo tomó, recordando de donde había salido aquello…

— _Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?_

— _Si, no se preocupe Kakashi-Sensei… —pronunció ella, aceptando el brazo que él le ofrecía para ponerse de pie. El terreno a causa de la Guerra estaba inestable para una persona tan herida como Sakura—. ¿Sabe donde…?_

 _Pudo escuchar a lo lejos explosiones, las cuales alumbraban el cielo, acompañadas de colisiones de poderosos ataques y de movimientos de la tierra que pisaban. Sakura abrió la boca y los ojos tan grandes como eran, no podía ser… ¿acaso…? Cuando intentó caminar no le fue posible a causa del brazo de su maestro en su cintura, impidiéndola con la mano moverse._

— _¡Tenemos que ir, Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Se mataran!_

— _No, estamos heridos; solo molestaríamos. Es algo que estoy seguro que solo pueden solucionar ellos. Además, no puedes andar por ti misma; deberías curarte._

 _Sakura observó como él también sangraba y frunció el ceño cuando él la sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra una roca. Preparó chakra para aplicárselo al peliplateado en su estomago pero él negó con la cabeza, tomando ambas manos de ella._

— _Cúrate, Sakura._

— _Pero…_

 _Otras dos explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos, y ambos giraron la cabeza. Naruto y Sasuke estaban luchando y si ellos se acercaban solo molestarían; esto debían resolverlo entre ambos. La pelirrosa se mordió su labio, y se dispuso a auto-sanarse. Sabía que así podría andar y cuando acabaran la pelea usar el chakra que le quedara para curar a ambos. Kakashi sonrió, por fin se había cerciorado de lo que ocurría._

 _Tiempo después ella acabó por curarse, por lo menos las heridas mas graves. Sabía que su maestro por ahora no le dejaría curarle. Aunque Sakura estaba aliviada, por suerte no estaba tan herido. Le sonrió, sabiendo que él aun debajo de la mascara también le había sonreído._

 _Ahí lo supo, definitivamente su Sensei le importaba mas que lo que debería. De una manera que no sería nada propia, nada adecuada; pero la cual no podía ignorar. Ni tan siquiera evitar._

 _Cerró un ojo —de dolor—, al sentir como algo se colgaba de una de las hebillas de su pantalón Shinobi, que aunque estaban desgastadas seguían bien. En aquel lugar —en su cadera, casi en la zona del riñón izquierdo— una herida surcaba a lo largo; no era muy profunda, pero le dolía demasiado. Aun no pudo cerrársela del todo. Vio como Kakashi enganchaba algo en la hebilla y posteriormente le entregaba unas vendas._

— _¿Qué…?_

 _No pudo evitar quedarse a cuadros cuando vio lo que él había colgado en esa hebilla. Eran las campanillas que él había usado para entrenarlos, las que estaba segura que eran algo especial para él. ¿Por qué se las daba a ella? Le miró interrogante, exigiendo una respuesta. Él se levantó, recolocándose el pelo y mirándola seriamente._

— _Cuando te vendes esa herida iremos con los Kages. Están reuniendo supervivientes._

 _El Hatake se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero cuando oyó de nuevo su voz se frenó._

— _¿Por qué me da esto, Kakashi-Sensei? Son sus…_

— _Hemos sobrevivido a la Guerra, Sakura; a la última de ellas. Es hora de sonreír, ¿no crees?_

 _Él posó de nuevo una mano en la cabeza de ella, revolviendo ligeramente su pelo. Después de eso se marchó, ayudando a un Shinobi a levantarse y llevándolo hasta la zona de los heridos. Sakura le observó atentamente, sintiendo que no entendía nada; viendo después esas campanillas, confundida. Aun no entendía porque se las había dado._

 _Pero eso no impidió que un sonrojo aparecía en su cara, al igual que una sonrisa. Su corazón volvía a desbocarse. Se mordió un labio, negando con la cabeza mientras se comenzaba a vendar su herida. Ya no habría que pelear por vivir._

 _La pelirrosa sonrió, imitando el gesto que a la distancia Kakashi esbozaba._

El Hatake cerró los ojos, apretando el lazo en su mano.

—La juventud es eterna, Kakashi. Es hora de que tú también la disfrutes —él se levantó, mirando a su amigo Gai en muletas, pero siempre esbozando una sonrisa—. ¡Ve por ella; muestra tu juventud, amigo!

Kakashi levantó ambas cejas, sorprendido de que hasta Gai lo notara. Sin embargo, miró tan solo por unos segundos a su mejor amigo antes de salir de allí corriendo y, entonces, entrar en la tormenta. Maito Gai sonrió, el amor estaba en todas partes. Ahora solo le quedaba que Lee se declarara de una vez a TenTen.

Tendría que ver como lo conseguiría.

…

Comenzó a correr por las calles de Konoha, por suerte la nieve había bajado el ritmo, sino sería algo realmente difícil el encontrar a Sakura. Se colocó el abrigo, sintiendo que el frío era cada vez peor. Achicó los ojos, intentando deslumbrar alguna figura desde la azotea de uno de los edificios. Ya no se escondería más, aunque no entendía la escapada de ella. Era fácil el descifrarla, difícil el ayudarla.

Entonces examinó una figura que paseaba por una de las calles, sin abrigo. Hasta que pudo notar su pelo rosa, frunció el ceño y descendió llegando a su espalda en menos de 20 segundos. Posó el abrigo que portaba sobre sus hombros, quedándose él en traje. Ella se quedó estática, ¿por qué venía?

—Gracias por el abrigo. Pero iba a llegar ahora a casa así que…

—¿Por qué actúas así, Sakura?

—No actuó de ninguna manera diferente. Así que sino le importa…

Él agarró de nuevo su mano, girándola hacia él. Resopló al verla con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedes seguir escondiéndote, Sakura.

—¡No me escondo de nadie! —Pronunció exasperada, explotando de una manera inesperada y soltándose del agarre de la mano de su maestro—. Quiero que se vaya.

—¿Eso quieres?

—Sí —sintió como si algo se le clavara en el corazón; sin previo aviso y sin tiempo a que formara un escudo de nuevo.

El Hatake no moduló su semblante, solo impidió que ella se deshiciera del abrigo que le había dado, y tomando una de sus manos dejó en ella el lazo con las campanillas. Aquello que hacía tiempo él le había dado. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta, pensando que ahora en casa tendría tiempo para leer el Icha-Icha tranquilo.

Sakura —por su parte— observó en su mano aquel lazo con las campanillas, preguntándose que demonios significaba eso. ¿Por qué había venido hasta ella? La pelirrosa sabía que ya si que jamás podrían estar juntos. Si hacía un mes lo veía difícil, ahora era algo imposible. ¡Él iba a ser el Hokage! ¿Qué diría la gente al ver al Hokage de novio de una de sus alumnas? ¡Le sacaba 14 años, por Dios!

Se mordió el labio y apretó el abrigo que él le había dejado.

—¿¡Por qué!? —Gritó, provocando que Kakashi frenara sus pasos—. ¿¡Por qué me das esperanzas cuando es obvio que…!? —Sakura cerró los ojos, maldiciendo a su corazón por hablar antes que su mente; pero ya no podía echarse atrás—. ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Kakashi…-Sensei!?

Dudó en decir o no la referencia a que él era y siempre sería su maestro. Pero a pesar de haberlo tuteado no podía dejar de llamarlo así, sentía que algo se rompería entre ellos cuando lo hiciera. Él aun seguía sin moverse.

Kakashi no creía lo que había escuchado. Es mocosa iba a volverlo loco. Él siempre creyó que Sakura no lo amaba, siempre la vio detrás de Sasuke y cuando se enamoró de ella —tras verla como era mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba—, lo cual ocurrió al final de la Guerra, sabía de sobra que ella aun amaba a Sasuke. Pero aun así quería darle un obsequio. Algo con lo que él sentiría que llevaba algo suyo con ella siempre.

Al ver minutos antes como ella siempre portaba aquel lazo con las campanillas, supo que quizás a Sakura le importarse más de lo que pensaba. Él jamás mostraría sus sentimientos, podría incomodar a su alumna y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. La protegería —aunque ella acabara con Sasuke— si era necesario a la distancia. Pero esas palabras de ella lo confundían.

¿Acaso quería decirle que no se alejara de ella? ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Darla esperanzas? Pensaba que era demasiado obvio que cuando estaba menos de dos centímetros de ella parecía un idiota enamorado. Aunque eso era en realidad, ¿no? Se giró encarándola a unos diez pasos de distancia.

Sin embargo, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura —sin abrigo— a dos pasos de él, sonrojada, y tomándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta del traje.

—Sakura…

—¿¡Que quieres de mí!? ¿¡Quieres que me maldiga por no ser valiente, por ser tan cobarde como para no hablarte!? —Lo soltó, apartando la mirada y sobándose uno de sus brazos desnudos—. Enhorabuena, lo has conseguido.

El Hatake la contempló fijamente, intentando descubrir lo que aun seguía escondiendo. Quería ser quien la ayudara, quien la provocara esa estabilidad que una persona como ella necesitaba. Resopló, aun sin entenderla, pero dispuesto a mostrarse; al fin y al cabo, Gai tenía razón.

—¿Sabes por que te entregué las campanillas, Sakura? —Ella lo miró; negó con la cabeza, esperando por fin descubrir el porque. Kakashi cerró un ojo y se revolvió el pelo—. Quería que solo tú llevaras algo valioso para mí, porque que lo portaras me hacía sentir que yo era alguien importante para ti; aunque en la realidad no fuera así.

La alumna de Tsunade Senju se quedó sin palabras, viéndolo como si aquello fuera un sueño. Sus mejillas aumentaron aun más de color y sus ojos brillaron. Apartó por unos segundos la mirada de aquellos ojos negros que la subyugaban, que la cautivaban, a un nivel que nunca hubiera imaginado.

—Ya no estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi levantó ambas cejas, aun sin creerse que aquello hubiera salido de los labios de Sakura. Sintió como la sangre circulaba mas rápido por sus venas, augurando lo que pasaría en los próximos segundos.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Sakura dirigió de nuevo sus ojos hacia él, sorprendida de oír salir esas palabras de sus labios. Sin embargo, la sorprendió más ver a su maestro tan cerca de ella que su labios se rozaban... ¡y sin mascara! ¡Jamás lo había visto sin mascara! Estaba segura que él podía oír lo irregulares latidos de su corazón… Si Ino creía que su maestro era guapo con mascara, tendría que verlo sin ella, ¡era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás! Ella se agarró a su chaqueta —aun apretando en su mano derecha el lazo de las campanillas.

La pelirrosa observó esos labios sin poder evitarlo por unos segundos, entonces, alzó su mirada hacia los ojos de él y sus dudas se esfumaron. Daba igual el que dirán, daba igual lo que pensaran o dijesen el resto de la gente, le importaba un comino que alguien les viera ahora mismo.

 _Quería poner fin a ese capitulo de una vez y comenzar uno nuevo; junto a él._

Por eso cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de su maestro sobre los suyos, disfrutó de aquel beso que la dejaba sin respiración. Jamás había estado tan feliz como lo estaba en esos momentos. Posó su mano izquierda en la nuca del peliplateado, mientras que su mano derecha —la cual tenía enredada el lazo con las campanillas de él— se posó en la mejilla del hombre, impidiéndolo así alejarse.

Se besaron lentamente, sin querer pasar aun a más. Viviendo la realidad de aquello que jamás podrían haberlo visto algo real. Sakura mordió su labio inferior a la vez que se separaban, sonriendo, felices por estar cerca de la persona que les importaba. Apoyaron la frente contra el otro, sintiéndose felices. La pelirrosa aun no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, temiendo que en verdad aquello fuera un sueño. Era demasiado perfecto. Kakashi si los abrió, y la contempló con una sincera sonrisa, reafirmándose en el hecho que aquella chica lo había vuelto loco por ella.

—Ha dejado de nevar.

Pronunció el Hatake, alzando su vista al cielo a la vez que se negaba a soltar las manos de la cadera de la joven. Ella abrió los ojos y también miró al cielo, soltando una espontanea carcajada. La tormenta había cesado, al igual que sus dudas habían desaparecido. Él la miró interrogante, preguntándose el porque de su risa.

—Gracias, Kakashi.

Éste se sorprendió, no únicamente por el hecho de que ella no lo hubiera llamado "maestro", sino que también por esa repentina gratitud de ella.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura lo miró, sonriendo mientras delineaba su cara.

—Por ayudarme a salir de la tormenta.

Él levantó una ceja, preguntándose a que se refería ella. Pero no pudo reflexionar mucho porque la joven lo abrazó; dejándolo sin habla. Aunque no se pudo negar a devolverla el abrazo, manteniéndola contra él; ahora no la dejaría escapar. Se mantuvieron segundos así, abrazándose, sintiendo como era únicamente la otra persona quien les podía otorgar de esa tranquilidad de la que ahora gozaban.

Sakura se separó, aunque el Hatake se negó a soltarla. Le miró a los ojos; y tan sonrojada como se sentía se vio obligada a mirar hacia otro lado. Mordiéndose el labio sin evitar preguntar lo que rondaba su cabeza.

—¿Siempre estarás ahí para sacarme de las tormentas, no Kakashi?

Cuestionó ella en un susurro. Aun se le hacía raro no llamarlo "Sensei", pero no podía seguir haciéndolo tras todo lo ocurrido. Era ya más que obvio que algo había cambiado entre ellos; y para siempre. Él sonrió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza segundos antes de tomar su barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Ya no permitiré que te adentres en mas tormentas, Sakura; no sin mí.

Ella solo se lanzó a besarlo, sintiéndose por fin feliz y completa; porque sabía que significaban sus palabras, porque sabía que él no la dejaría. La pelirrosa confiaba completamente en el Hatake. Y no lo hacía equivocadamente, porque él jamás la traicionaría. Al fin y al cabo, acaba de pedirla que fuera su novia, y ella había aceptado.

 _Ya no habría nada que les separase._

.

.

* * *

 **K** _&_ **S**

* * *

.

.

 _ **fjbwidjeiw30ef, ok Ardalus, mis pedidos me han quedado mierdas absolutamente romanticonas. Sorry-not-sorry (?). Te lo reconozco, amé hacer este KakaSaku. Fue algo tan hermoso. Y espero que entendieras todas mis ida de olla y mis metáforas. Viene una explicación larga, agarratexD.**_

 _ **Lo de la tormenta es… bueno, ya sabemos que Sakura siempre se culpara por dejar todo en manos de Naruto, por hacerle llevar todo el peso. Pero como vemos en uno de los capítulos del anime —no recuerdo bien—: Naruto está entrenando en la cascada, y por la noche se ve a una Sakura mirando la foto del Equipo 7 en su habitación, y llorando.**_

 _ **Y bueno, no sé, creo que Sakura también sufrió; a mi parecer. Todo ese sufrimiento se fue acumulando —y a eso me refiero con la coraza de Sakura, a la que alude siempre Kakashi—. Y todo aquello que se fue acumulando tanto que se acabó por formar una tormenta —la cual es de nieve, haciendo referencia a mi pésima idea para meter la Navidad, sorry ArdalusxD—. Claro que Sakura se siente liberada cuando está con Kakashi, por eso mismo le agradece cuando éste le "saca" de ella.**_

 _ **A ver Sasuke y Sakura. Quiero explicar —como bien di a entender— que Sakura si estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero que dejó de amarlo —y quiero que se vea bien— cuando Kakashi empezó a ser su apoyo mas "real" y menos "a distancia". Por eso digo que cuando él va a verla cuando ella se encuentra observando a Naruto entrenar, Sakura lo empieza a ver de forma diferente.**_

 _ **Y por último, y ya acabo, no he visto el manga de Naruto en mi vida —ok solo el epilogo donde sale mi hermoso Shikadai, pero eso no cuenta jajajjajajjaj—. Y el anime lo tengo parado por donde Gai se enfrenta a Madara y pierde. Así que —aunque ya sé de sobra lo que ocurre— no sé todas las escenas a la perfección. Por eso quizás haya sido el lio cuando ocurre ese flashback, en la guerra, de Kakashi y Sakura en el que él le entrega su lazo de campanillas.**_

 _ **Digamos, por cierto, que el enamoramiento del Hatake ocurre un poco antes que el comienzo del de Sakura. Pero que en esa charla en el lugar escondido desde donde Sakura observa entrenar a Naruto los dos como que sienten algo que jamás habían sentido; algo que les hace cambiar completamente la forma de ver al otro.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que nadie se haya perdidoxD. Ojala te guste Ardalus, porque lo hice con toda mi ilusión, y entero el 22 de diciembre. Ifuhe9ifhri9, ¡quería hacer el maldito KakaSaku!xD. En serio, ojala que te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado. Y lo siento, pero el humor como ya viste no me salió muchoxD.**_

 _ **Ardalus pidió: "Mi primer deseo seria un fanfic kakasaku, en especial me gustaría algo navideño donde Kakashi y Sakura, que son amigos o algo mas, terminen convirtiéndose en novios formales, quizá con un primer beso XD".**_

 _ **Un besazo a todos y que tengas feliz Navidad, felices Fiestas y feliz Año Nuevo. ¡No perdáis la oportunidad de amar! ¡Que viva el amor, joder!**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
